Talk:UNC: Espionage Probe
There's different dialogue in this mission if you choose the War Hero trait.--Mandez 23:59, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Stub? Can this really be considered a stub? It serves its purpose, and I don't see any other ways to improve it.Csknight78 01:42, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Actually the same could be said for a lot of stub-tagged articles. What are the criteria again, exactly? -- Tullis 00:04, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :The definition on wikipedia of a stub is "An article too short to provide more than rudimentary information." So does that mean that this is what this article is? Also, your right, a lot of articles could be upgraded from stubs. Csknight78 01:42, 26 February 2008 (UTC) I went ahead and removed the stub. If anyone thinks this is wrong, go ahead and change it I guess. Csknight78 01:16, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Looks like a stub to me. The article is short and the information does not elaborate on possible outcomes of the confrontation at the end. 21:49, 13 November 2008 (UTC)Anonymous :The page text is clear and complete. I made some grammar and formatting changes, added what little information was missing: the 10s time limit to complete disarming the bomb, and the cast of miscreants waiting when you exit the mine. Removed the stub tag as well, as there appears to be no further information to add about this assignment and the tag was listed in the Walkthrough section. Just because a page is short does not mean there is more to add. —Feauce 01:40, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Other way of how to complete this assignement. I just found a new way of how to finish this assignement and also very easy and clever >) But I recommend this only to cheaters, couse it's working becouse of a bug. Anyway, right after U get out on the surface from the underground mines, and after U deactivated the bomb, hit the ESC and select MAP. There U can find "Return to Normandy" button. Just press it and U made a shortcut to your home >) However U cannot complete the assignement, BUT U can finish it then with the mako when U land there for a second time >D Cool huh? >D As an alternative to fighting the pirates face to face you can skirt around the mountain side and approach the camp such that the Mako is between you and the pirates. Rushing the camp then allows you to enter the Mako before the pirates can get a shot in at you. Defeating the pirates with the Mako is easy. 21:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Typo in 360 Assigments screen The Investigate Shipments Assigment starts with the instruction 'Got to Amazon System'. Perhaps this means One-Click® shopping is coming to Mass Effect? 18:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) The assignment description seems to imply there is a way to finish the mission without killing Haliat. Is there? 03:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Misspelled on PC version also 00:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Bug? So I left the mine and teleported to the Normandy, not to cheat the fight but because I just didn't realize I was supposed to make my way to their camp. I realized straight away and returned, killed them all but the quest is still in my journal, uncompleted. Something I'm missing?-- [[User:Lyco499|'Lyco499']] (talk) 21:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Never encountered this myself, even when I did this exact same thing, twice. I would recommend reloading from an earlier save. Lancer1289 22:04, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I left and went back and found 1 sniper alive at the Merc Camp. Makes no sense as I was able to go to the Normandy after killing everyone I could see, and if your in combat it wont let you. Odd lol.-- [[User:Lyco499|'Lyco499']] (talk) 00:37, January 14, 2012 (UTC)